A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to methods and apparatuses related to material dispensing and more specifically to methods and apparatuses related to hand-held caulking guns.
B. Description of the Related Art
Hand-held material dispensing devices, such as caulking guns, are well known in the art and generally rely on the action of a piston to push caulk material out of a caulk tube towards the application area. The motion of the piston is induced by the advancement of a piston rod in the direction of the receptacle, with the piston rod being advanced in the direction of travel by the operator's squeezing of a trigger.
While many known caulking guns work well for their intended purposes, it is desirable to improve their performance and applicability.